harvestmoonfandomcom-20200223-history
Muffy (DS)
Muffy (ムー Mū) is a character in Harvest Moon: DS ''and ''Harvest Moon DS: Cute. ''She is one of the eligible bachelorettes available to court in ''DS. Muffy is the flirtatious bar maid working at the town's Blue Bar. She is outgoing, cheerful, and friendly, but has a secret fear of getting her heart broken and a bad history with men. Because Muffy works in the evening, she has free time during the day. She enjoys spending time at the spring or standing on the bridge during sunny weather, and will spend time at the Inner Inn during rainy or snowy days. In the evening, Muffy works at the Blue Bar serving drinks. On Wednesdays, Muffy will go to the city to shop for the day. Her boss, Griffin, will also be your rival for Muffy's affection. 'Schedule' 'Gifts' 'Heart Events'Muffy Heart Events fogu.com Black Heart Event In order to see this event, the player must walk into Blue Bar from 3:00 PM to 5:00 PM. Muffy asks what type of girl the player likes. If you say "Cheerful and pretty", Muffy is happy and promises not to tell anyone. She then gives him/her a free drink. It's her first time making it and it tastes terrible. ---- Purple Heart Event The player must go to the beach from 9:00 AM to 11:00 AM on a rainy Wednesday, proven that Muffy has a Purple Heart or higher. Muffy is fretting because her parents set her up on a blind date and the guy isn't her type. She asks you what to do. Tell her to reject the guy in person and she'll thank you for stopping her from not being nice. ---- Blue Heart Event Enter Blue Bar from 6:00 PM to 8:00 PM on any day except Wednesday, assuming that Muffy is at Blue Heart or higher. Muffy wants your help making a new drink. As you get the base done, she asks you what the final ingredient should be. Tell her to use Milk and it will be delicious. ---- Yellow Heart Event In order to trigger this event, the player must walk into his/her house from 9:20 AM to 12:00 (Noon). It can only be triggered on a sunny Summer season, as long as Muffy has a Yellow Heart. 'Rival Events' Black Heart EventHarvest Moon DS Rivals fogu.com Location: Blue Bar Time: 9:00 am to 11:00 am, not Wednesday (raining) Muffy is asking Griffin is asking about his old days as a musician. Griffin tells her a story of an old sleeping guitar and his ancestor who used to play it. Muffy listens intently and enjoys his story. ---- Blue Heart EventHarvest Moon DS Rivals fogu.com Location: Walk from your farm to the town's main path Time: 10:00 am to 11:00 am, not Wednesday Griffin sees Muffy looking out longingly on the bridge, and notices that she looks sad. Griffin confronts her, and Muffy explains that she just got a letter from her friend. Her friend is marrying a man that Muffy used to be associated with, and Muffy says that she feels like crying. Griffin says that she'll feel better after crying, and tells her to return to the bar whenever she's ready. ---- Green Heart EventHarvest Moon DS Rivals fogu.com Location: Blue Bar Time: 9:00 am to 11:00 am, not Wednesday (raining) Muffy tells Griffin that she is sad because she's never had much luck with men, and she's never had the chance to date any sort of decent man. Griffin tells her that she simply has poor judgement, and maybe she should date a man in the valley. Muffy always looks for dates from the city, so she is happy for the suggestion of dating locally. She thanks Griffin. ---- Orange Heart EventHarvest Moon DS Rivals fogu.com Location: Blue Bar Time: 9:00 am to 11:00 am, not Wednesday, rainy day Muffy is reflecting about what Griffin said about finding a local man to date. Griffin assures her that she needs to take her time, as Muffy explains that there hasn't been anybody so far that she can connect with. After telling Griffin that he's the only one that she can talk to, she realizes that Griffin has been the one all along! Griffin is flattered by Muffy's realization, and they are both happy to finally have somebody. 'References' Category:Harvest Moon DS Category:Harvest Moon DS Characters Category:Harvest Moon DS Bachelorettes Category:Harvest Moon DS: Cute Category:Harvest Moon DS: Cute Characters Category:Harvest Moon DS:Cute Rivals